


Falling

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Poor Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Thalia and Reyna attempt dancing.





	Falling

_"It can't be that hard."_

What a rookie mistake that statement was as Reyna and Thalia stumbled over the another, their toes sore from being stepped on. Though really this should have been easy! They were both leaders, both the fiercest warriors and yet dancing seemed to have them both stumped and defeated. Thalia huffed in annoyance as she stilled her movement and started to pull her hand away, the Roman looked up at Thalia with an eyebrow raised, a questioning look in her eyes. The daughter of Zeus had to resist an urge to blush as she found herself getting lost in the daughter of Bellona's dark brown eyes. They were hypnotizing, alluring her in, and Thalia could feel heart skip a beat.

"Giving up so soon?" Reyna asked a smirk on her lips.

A smirk that Thalia wanted to kiss away.

 _Stop it._ Thalia scolded herself 

"We getting nowhere," Thalia said. "If Percy was here he would be in tears."

And then she would electrify him for laughing. 

" _Ah,_ but he's not here is he?" Reyna murmured.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something or to protest but one look from Reyna and all words failed her. If Reyna wanted to attempt to dance who was Thalia to say no? She ignored the fact that Leo would be whispering  _whipped_ if he saw this. The blue-eyed, taller girl placed her hand back on Reyna's hip and took a step forward as Reyna took a step back. Thalia inwardly sighed in relieve at finally not stepping on the other girl's toes.  And Reyna finally looked up from their feet and Thalia was once again reminded of how beautiful the shorter girl was. They did a simple, awkward dance,  _back-and-forth, back-and-forth_ , and for whatever reason or another, her heart was caught in her throat.

She opened her mouth to say something but shook her head and closed her mouth.

"What?"

_I think I am falling in love with you._

But the words never left her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests please ask on tumblr: anastasia-goddess-of-drama


End file.
